


Sea Legs

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For my tumblr anon, who prompted Liv joining the Royal Navy.





	Sea Legs

As Aaron sits in the passenger seat, trying to resist the nervous urge to tug at the knot of his tie that feels just a little bit too tight, he marvels at the fact that they’ve ended up here.

-

It had been Liv’s school form tutor who had first given them the idea. Aaron and Robert had attended parent’s evening, fully prepared to receive reports of all the things Liv had done wrong that term, which most of her teachers had been only too keen to give. They had seen the form tutor last, a young woman with thick framed glasses and a sympathetic smile.

“Olivia is very smart and capable, she just lacks focus. I think it would benefit her to get involved in some extra-curricular activities, to redirect her energy into something productive.” She had said, passing them a bunch of leaflets, advertising local youth opportunities that the school encouraged pupils to take part in.

When they’d shown the leaflets to Liv around the breakfast table the next morning, she had scoffed. But Aaron and Robert had held firm. If she wanted to avoid being grounded for putting a fart cushion on her English teacher’s chair (again), she had to agree to take up one of the activities for at least three months.

It had been a process of elimination really. She’s immediately dismissed the sports clubs (“I don’t do anything that involves running!”), the craft sessions (“Me? Knitting? Are you off your rocker?), and the dance classes (She hadn’t said anything to that, just scowled until they took the hint.)

“Well, what about this?” Robert had asked, sounding as exasperated as Aaron had felt, sliding a dark blue flyer across the table, entitled ‘Royal Navy Sea Cadets.”

“That could be fun!” Aaron had encouraged. “You enjoyed all that sailing and kayaking stuff we did in Wales.”

She agreed in the end, albeit begrudgingly, so they’d both been shocked when she’d completely fallen in love with it, bustling around the Mill after her induction, all bright pink cheeks and infectious enthusiasm.

The three-month deadline came and went with no mention of quitting, and it just developed from there. Liv rose through the ranks to become a Petty Officer Cadet by the time she left home for university. Her form tutor had been right, the dedication and focus required by the cadets had given Liv a new sense of determination and responsibility.

However, once she left for university, neither Aaron nor Robert thought much more of it, until Liv’s graduation day. They had taken her out for dinner after the ceremony to celebrate, and that was when she had dropped the bombshell. She’s been accepted to join the Navy for training in two months’ time.

“See, this is why I didn’t tell you before I did it, ‘cause I knew you’d freak out.” Liv had said calmly when Aaron had, indeed, freaked out in the restaurant at the thought of his baby sister joining the armed forces.

“Are you sure about this?” Robert had asked, doing only a slightly better job at hiding his concern than his husband.

“Yeah, I am. I’ve thought about this a lot actually, and it’s what I want.”

Both men had experienced their share of sleepless nights, especially after Liv left for training, and they had reduced contact with her. But neither of them could deny that this had been good for her. Everyone could see in in the way she carried herself, her back straighter, her shoulders set proudly, the confidence in the way she spoke.

-

It's how Aaron and Robert found themselves sweltering in the warm car on their way to Liv’s passing out parade, Aaron finally leaving his tie alone when Robert speaks.

“We’re almost there. You alright?” he asks, his eyes flicking away from the road to Aaron briefly. His fidgeting had not gone unnoticed.

“Yeah. It’s just, big day init.”

“Yeah. It is.” Robert echoes, his voice unusually soft.

The site is crowded, the bright sun too warm to be comfortable in a stiff, formal suit, and Aaron still can’t shake that nervous feeling as they sit waiting in the stands. Robert must sense it, because he twines his hand with Aaron’s and squeezes reassuringly.

The sound of the marching band spreads a hush across the crowd, lines of people marching in strict formation follow. Robert immediately has his phone out to record the whole parade, and Aaron sits up as high as he can in his seat, scanning the waves of identical black uniforms with blue accents and white hats.

“Can you see her?” Aaron whispers, squinting against the sun.

“Not yet.”

It’s once they’ve stop marching and assumed formation, important looking men walking up and down the rows, that Robert spots her with the zoom on his camera.

“There.” He hisses under his breath, “On the far right, second row back.”

Aaron follows his gaze and can just about make out Liv’s face.

Her posture is perfectly straight, her movements smooth and confident, and pride shines from every inch of her.

There will be time later for congratulations, and hugs, and photos that will adorn every inch of the Mill. But for now, Aaron allows himself a moment to well-up, a lump forming in his throat, at how far she’s come. And when he feels Robert’s lips brush his temple, he knows he’s not the only one.


End file.
